Educated
by richda71
Summary: A Kurt/Finn one-shot. Starts with a Klaine scene. Includes dirty talk and a slight rape scene. Kurt decided to force education down Finn's throat after Blaine leaves for the summer.


Finn walked in the door of his house after a particularly difficult football practice with the Beiste. He was sweaty, and he just couldn't wait for that nice shower at home; somehow showers at school on a Friday don't seem to cut it. He walked to his basement bedroom where he shared his room with Kurt (Carole and Burt hadn't scrambled up enough money for a new house yet) and dropped his stuff in the middle of the space.

"Finn, please don't drop your stuff right where anyone could trip on them. You know how much I hate the mess." Kurt yelled from his vanity desk.

Finn rolled his eyes, but smiled. Kurt really keeps him in line. "Can I please do it after my shower? I feel like dirt that was trampled and spat on and then went through the machine that, you know, does that painful thing."

Kurt looked at him with a _you-just-said-something-really-stupid-and-I-need-you-to-correct-it-before-I-call-Blaine-and-hurt-you_ kind of look. Finn could never argue because he was always trying to build up Kurt's confidence, but Finn knew that he could take both Kurt and Blaine easily. He knew that he had nothing to fear...

Finn took his bag and placed it gently on his bed. Kurt seemed satisfied with that and went back to his moisturizing routine.

Finn decided that he couldn't wait another minute for a shower, just as Blaine walked through the door.

"Hey guys!" Blaine said with enthusiasm.

"Blaine!" Kurt literally jumped from his chair and ran to hug Blaine. Blaine returned the hug with less enthusiasm then before. "What's wrong?"

"Hey, did I ever tell you that you're supermegafoxyawesomehot?"

There was a silence while Kurt looked at Blaine with a blank expression. "I'm WHAT?"

Blaine responded immediately. "You know how you guys at New Directions like to do mash-ups in order to get the best song ever? I decided to mash-up my favourite words to describe you and that's what I got. Pretty clever, right?"

Finn thought he had heard that expression before. "Super-whatever. I've heard that before- a play?"

Blaine responded faster than ever. "Kurt, I'm here to tell you that I'm going away for the summer to visit my mom in Florida. I won't be back until the end of August."

Kurt's eyes flooded faster than a paper boat in a rain-storm. "Oh God Kurt. Don't cry. I'm coming back!"

"Blaine, I- I just thought we would spend our first summer TOGETHER!"

"Kurt- Finn, can you calm him down?" By this point, Kurt was sobbing into Blaine's shoulder. He rolled his eyes when Finn didn't answer him. "Kurt, my dad will be back in an hour to bring me to the train station. We still have an hour."

Kurt looked up at him, and whispered something in Blaine's ear. Blaine suddenly got a menacing look on his face, and whispered to Kurt, "That's what you _really_ want to do?" Kurt nodded. "You fucking naughty boy. You need to be punished for saying that." He broke character long enough to look at Finn and motion him to the door. Finn got the message; he was, after all, best friends with Puckerman, and as calmly as he could, walked upstairs, closed the door behind him, and lay down on the couch. He was asleep within minutes.

Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt. "Sit on the bed, _now_." Kurt sat on the bed, but Blaine wasn't pleased. "Sit on the bed in that sexy way you do." His voice had dropped several pitches, which made Kurt even hotter.

Kurt adjusted his position accordingly, which earned him a smile from Blaine. "Ground rules Kurt. NO talking unless I say you can and you follow my every order. Got it?"

Kurt nodded. He loved when Blaine took control like this. They stared at each other for a few more seconds until Blaine really took control. "Undress me you fucking whore." He grabbed Kurt's hair and pulled him closer. Kurt went right to work. He removed Blaine's blazer, which bugged his every fashion sense, and licked every button as he undid Blaine's shirt.

"Blaine, why do you wear your uniform outside of school?" Blaine pulled his hair so Kurt was screeching briefly.

"I thought I told your fucking, ass-licking, cum-drinking self NOT to talk?" Kurt immediately went back to undoing the buttons, silently. "This is taking too long." Kurt looked up at him as Blaine finished removing his shirt. He removed Kurt's designed turtleneck rather roughly in order to get to his body faster.

They finally started kissing, and Blaine pushed Kurt onto the bed. "You fucking whore." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt started moaning Blaine's name, and Blaine knew he was getting close, fast. "How close are you? That's a record for me to get you this hot this fucking fast. But you don't cum until i say you do." Kurt closed his eyes.

Blaine broke Kurt's lips apart and attacked his mouth. Kurt responded with sucking Blaine's tongue.

Blaine could feel himself getting close as well, so he kicked it into overdrive. "Kurt, on your knees and suck me." Kurt moaned, but he obliged. He got on his knees and fumbled around with Blaine's zipper. It didn't take him long to free the hard-as-rock stick. Blaine was getting impatient, so he pushed his length into Kurt's mouth. Kurt gagged at the sudden intrusion and expertly started licking and sucking Blaine off.

Before he knew it, he released into Kurt's mouth. Kurt didn't appear to notice as he kept sucking. Blaine didn't know how, but Kurt managed to keep him hard. "That's quite enough." Kurt finished licking his length and stood up. "Now comes your favourite fucking part. You get my rod up your ass." Blaine laughed deeply for a few seconds, and then bent Kurt over his bed forcefully. He pulled down Kurt's designer skinny jeans and ripped his underwear off.

"What's the point of wearing this if I can rip it off so easily? Trying to- hide something you little whore?"

Kurt shook his head as he pumped himself. "Good," Blaine responded, "I thought that you were just fucking ashamed." Again, Kurt nodded.

Blaine smiled. He reached his hand into Kurt's bedside table and grabbed the lube that he keeps there. He smeared the stuff on his fingers and his entire length. He inserted a finger into Kurt's hole, and then two, and then three. He stretched out Kurt's hole until Kurt was moaning his name, which didn't take long at all. He then positioned himself and whispered, in the beast sexy voice he had,

"You'd better be ready for me you whore." Blaine forced himself inside of Kurt and stared pumping like there was no tomorrow. In, out, in, out, in, out. He knew he found Kurt's sweet spot when he saw the cum all over Kurt's bed. "You fucking whore. You like this, don't you?" Kurt moaned _yes_ and collapsed on the bed. Blaine was tired too, so he pulled out of Kurt after coming inside of him, and lay on the bed beside Kurt as both of them were recovering from seeing stars. They kissed each other sloppily, as Blaine whispered, "That's how you be dominating."

Kurt smiled and continued to kiss his boyfriend.

"Unfortunately for you Kurt, I have to go now. I'm sorry, but hopefully you'll feel this long enough for you to accept that I'm gone for a whole two months." He pulled the last of his clothes back on and walked upstairs. "I love you." Blaine walked through the door and left.

Kurt stayed naked and cum-covered in his bed, sobbing.

Finn woke up a few hours later and went downstairs. There, he saw Kurt sleeping, naked as a baby's bottom, covered in cum.

"Kurt?" Finn said slowly.

Kurt stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at Finn, realized his current position, and jumped under his covers. "Finn!" Kurt squealed. "What are you doing here?"

Finn scrambled for words. "I- um, I was just- I was tired and- um- I know this is awkward for you, but um-" Finn closed his eyes and turned around. "What do you want me to do?"

Kurt could think of a million things to do, but what he actually did was a surprise to both of them. "Come here Finn."

Finn opened his eyes and slowly turned around. Kurt was sitting on his bed, still naked, but this time covered with the covers. Kurt pointed to the bottom of his bed and Finn walked over and sat down awkwardly.

"Finn, what do you think just happened?"

"I'm really uncomfortable answering that."

Kurt laughed. "Finn, you thought you got Quinn pregnant last year. Are you not aware of what happens during sex?"

"Kurt, I know what happens when a dude and a girl- do it, but not two dudes, and this conversation is not what I want to talk about."

"Finn, we're brothers. You have to be educated about gay stuff. Blaine educated me about the sex part, and now I will you."

"I'm going to go now." Finn started getting up, but Kurt pushed him down with his foot.

"Finn, let me talk. I'll tell you the truth, Blaine and I had sex a few hours ago, and I still have a hard on. Since he's gone, I need to at least talk about sex or I will do something I'll regret."

Finn's eyes went wide and he covered his ears. "Kurt, I DO NOT want to hear this."

"Finn, dad and Carole are away for three more weeks, and I have handcuffs. We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way."

Finn blinked a few times. "Are you threatening me? And you have handcuffs?"

"You want to see? I really don't mind showing you." Kurt had a knowingly winning smile.

"Fine. I guess I choose the easy way. Educate me."

Kurt smiled even bigger. "We start with the dirty talk."

Finn stumbled over his words. "Dirt-dirty talk? What k-kind of dirty talk?"

"You want me to spell it out for you? Fine." Kurt crawled toward Finn, predator-like, and started whispering. "You want to learn dirty talk? You think you can handle it? How naughty. How fucking naughty of you." Finn had never heard this kind of talk, and he had NEVER heard Kurt swear before.

"Kurt-"

"Shut up. I didn't say you could speak."

Finn was really starting to get nervous. How far was Kurt going to go to get him educated against his will?

"Finn, I _used_ to have a crush on you. I'm purely only doing this so you get educated." Kurt was right beside Finn practically licking his ear.

Kurt then pushed Finn onto the bed, earning a startled moan from Finn.

"Kurt!" Finn tried again. "Ku-"

"If you talk again, I will make you feel pain instead of pleasure. Is that what you want?"

Finn started breathing really heavy. He felt Kurt's weight disappear and reappear right near his head. "Finn, you really aren't trying to cooperate, so we're doing this the hard way."

Kurt pulled out his handcuffs and put one on each of Finn's wrists. He pulled, with impressive strength, Finn to his headboard and locked his arms above his head to the headboard.

"KURT! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! LET ME GO!"

Kurt crawled over to Finn (Kurt had, by this point, bulled on a pair of Finn's boxers) and started taking Finn's shirt off.

"Isn't it funny how you're all sweaty and sticky, just like me? Except, mine means that I had fun. You just ran around tackling homophobes."

"Seriously Kurt. I feel very violated. Quit it NOW!"

Kurt just _tsked_ and grabbed his roll of duct tape. "Finn, every time you say a fucking word, you just make it harder on yourself." He rolled a piece of tape long enough for Finn's mouth.

"KURT, STOP IT! THIS IS SCARY!" Kurt put the tape piece on Finn's mouth anyway.

"Finn, Finn, Finn. You dirty piece of filth. I'm doing everything to make this enjoyable for you. If you don't cooperate, I can still- educate you without making this enjoyable for you." He cocked his head to the side and smiled evilly.

Kurt didn't waste any more time. He finished taking Finn's shirt off and started kissing him. Finn was moaning and struggling, but he couldn't really do anything. Kurt forced Finn's mouth open and he explored Finn's mouth.

He was then struggling with Finn's jean zipper, while Finn was doing everything in his power to move away. It didn't matter, because Kurt was 100% in charge. He undid Finn's zipper and pulled down his pants.

"What a dirty boy. No underwear? Trying to impress one of your ex-girlfriends?" Kurt took in Finn's entire length, which was at least ½ an inch shorter than Blaine's. He started licking off Finn's pre-cum, and then the entire thing expertly.

Finn got hard very quick, which made Kurt think _very_ dirty thoughts. Kurt got up, took Finn's boxers off and lowered himself right onto Finn. Finn practically screamed out Kurt's name. Kurt moved himself up and down and he felt Finn cum inside of him. Kurt stopped and lay down beside Finn.

"That's as educated as you need to be. Feel better?" He reached up and ripped the piece of tape off of Finn's face.

"KURT! LET ME GO SO I CAN POUND YOU INTO THE GRINDSTONE!"

Kurt got up and pulled on his pants. "Finn, I will let you go when you have calmed down. Do you want pizza for dinner? Dad and Carole let money."

He turned around and left Finn handcuffed to his bed, naked as he was.


End file.
